


凤凰台

by LeslieYuko



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieYuko/pseuds/LeslieYuko
Relationships: 佳瑶
Kudos: 6





	凤凰台

“姐姐，唱歌好难啊。”

姐姐听不到这句话，连着我的惊慌失措，语无伦次，她都无从得知。

姐姐是七岁那年跟着终于调回江城的爸爸一起归来的，跟着来的还有爷爷的遗照和怒视我母亲的奶奶，她穿一件四道杠的阿迪t恤，显的眉目和隐的肉俱垂垮下来，简直要将她这个人都扯进地里去。她没看我一眼，跟着母亲姓的我毫无入她眼的理由。这一举挽救了他们曾被蚕食至空的婚姻，母亲专门学了甜烧白的做法，她想用蜜糖般的肉片让姐姐开心。她提前一个月就开始坐立难安，在家里调整家具的摆放位置，给奶奶留出的那间房陈设被她换了又换，我房里换了高低床，又拼多一张书桌，姐姐让了下床给我，她很轻，翻身时也寂静无息的，偶尔会说起昨夜的星辰和雨水，我才知道她失眠很久。  
奶奶没被他们留下，这是最好的结果，她很快搬回乡下，她不习惯这里的一切，这里菜市场讲价的方式，邻里的相处，都和这里的方言一样，她太老了，她活了大半生总算攒出不任人鱼肉的一点凭依，家里自那之后无人再说姐姐儿时听惯的川普。  
姐姐走不了，她的乡音粘着她，和她的明星梦，她的烂成绩一起，被她的同学嘲笑。我陪着她，入读和她同一间的小学，初中，早她一步入团，入一个老板会画天花乱坠闪耀星途给你的斗兽场。  
姐姐比我更惊讶，那时我们早已搬家，她的房间多半空着，她忙着在外跑工地，将那些水泥砖木算出一个庞大而精细的数字。她穿着我没见过的吊带睡裙，在父母睡去后敲开我的门，用一杯温水灌得我烂醉，

“总觉得你还小呢。”  
“姐姐，你要来吗。”

我倚在她腿上看她点头，用手指蹭她下颌的小痣，指尖被她的，或是我的汗粘滞了。我该是全世界第一个知道她想来的人，甚至早于她本人。就像我知晓其他事，就像我过早用一种成人的方式与父亲分坐餐桌两端长谈，而她，母亲每月都乘火车去看她，不常见母亲的她太易从这奔山赴水的艰难里构建亲情。他们只留我一人在江城，在亲戚家度过一周或几周百无聊赖，寄人篱下的日子。  
和她住是我曾不敢想的。我早知道自己有这样遥远的两个家人，父亲常寄来她的相片，厚厚一沓，母亲指着她的脸教我认，我看她的眉，她如弯月的眼，她薄如纸的上唇，她五官尖利，我却觉得她好温柔，她分明在冲着我笑。  
因她的远道而来，我更适合照顾她，在我学会走路的这个房子里，在我玩惯的里弄中，在我习惯了的梅雨季里，都需我以身为她在城市的表皮切出缺口。  
所以我在她上小学那天崩溃大哭，我做好了将她介绍给他人的准备，却看父亲带她走另一条路，九月初太热了，蒸灼着我的每一寸皮肤，最后是她跑过来抱住站不稳的我，用她骨硬而肉热的的身体，

“你等等哦，姐姐很快回来。”

她在二十岁那天通过甄选，按日式习俗这天她才过了成年的门，我没等到她。  
我不知跟谁赌气没去送她，收到她微信里发来很大段的话，让我照顾好自己，让我等她回来，让我有事一定打给她，  
姐姐，你又走了，你那样远，又能做什么呢，我好怕你要落在我看不到的地方。

当姐姐不是多么难的事，温柔简直太容易。我看她打游戏，看她放烟火，看她将猫送给我。我也跟着她去她的家乡，那个姐姐从小生长的地方，吃那些姐姐喜欢且习惯的食物，耳边响起的都是与她相似的口音，点一道甜烧白，并不出名的菜式着实让我的年轻的爱人惊讶。她拍熟睡的我，每一天每一天不间断，偶尔被我发给姐姐，我不曾言明这段关系，连着向她抱怨和炫耀的路径都没备着，我等她从别人那里听到再来问我，我希望她愤怒，我不想她欣慰或是替我开心，我希望她不讲道理，希望她狠狠骂我一顿，说我干了件太蠢的事，说我会让父母担心，说她一直为我忧心高悬。

可她从到江城的第一天起就躲在父亲身侧，我看透她夸张到滑稽的大方，我看她伸出手摸着我的头，我看她嘴唇因坐了一夜火车而干裂起皮，我看她的鞋尖蹭了灰。她不是大人，她做不了大人。  
她曾在离家上学前请我吃饭，从她第一次见我说起，说她蹬被子，说我因为电视剧情哭肿了眼，说她初来乍到的不安，说我替她用石头砸破她同桌的头，以欺负她为乐的浑小子。  
她端一杯酒敬我，夸我懂事温柔，很照顾她，说她很幸运有我这样的妹妹。  
酒好难咽。

那夜我在梦里为他人倒数，除双眼蒙着的黑缎带外不着一寸的人类，在没有灯与窗的墙根蜷缩颤抖，她性征模糊，边缘溶在暗里，双手背缚，另一根绳索从小腿一直捆至脚踝，她似乎沉在苦海，她不言，我却坚定认为她需要我倒数一百秒。  
我念，100，99，98，97…每一个数字都在她皮肤上划出一道开口，好让这一种痛代替别的灾厄。  
73，72，71，70，她开始习惯这一种替代，甚至能够分神别处，我努力跟着她的眼神飘忽，看她放松的躯干和脚趾，口中继续数。  
50，49，48，47，她颤抖出声，和着因疼痛而神智不清的呓语，还有我冷漠低沉的倒数，供我们聆听。  
30，29，28，27，她低吟一支咒语般的歌谣，音节连成一线，将她的理智悬起。  
待我念到最后她已血流汩汩，血从她的身上密密麻麻的伤口外涌，只剩最后几个数字而已。  
3，2，1，0。  
她在我眼前爆炸，血肉碎渣黏了我半身，被我手指刮一点含进嘴里，不同于鼻中传来的剧烈咸腥，带一点肉中蛋白质的甜和脂肪的香。我从未在梦以外的地方尝过那样的珍馐佳肴。

她没锁门，凌晨四点她睡得正熟，行李打好堆在衣柜边一排，旁边摆着她明天要穿的新鞋。她的腿露在被子之外，纤柔脆弱，她的关节更是不堪一击，仅仅是暴露都会给予足够折断它的危险，竟是这样的腿脚要带她去更远的地方，梦中余味悠长令我肚饿，于是我俯身轻轻吻了吻她脚踝的少经日灼风刺的皮肤。我妄图给她加多一层祝福，更愿带一句诅咒，我愿她坚韧不破，愿她只被我伤害。

我爱她，我爱她愚蠢，爱她说谎，爱她的白眼，爱她找的一百个烂理由，爱她性感，爱她撩人，爱她自恋。  
我最爱她不爱我。  
这让我所有烂俗下流血腥疯狂的梦不至于成为我或她的负担。  
我曾以凝视，幻想，如窥天机，如拜石像，跪她于高台，抽干她的体液，将她塑化，泡入硅胶多聚物溶液，密封于真空，置于我盘中。愚人无法看她，她无需看我，我无惧看她。

我那年轻的恋人与他人鬼扯，她那些含糊暧昧的手机屏亮光不肯直视我，在我熟睡的夜半，她们还亮着，我那恋人的眼睛，绿色蓝色的界面，界面另一边的，一双或者好几双不肯入眠的眼睛。  
我和她争吵，与她大打出手，我分不清被打的疼痛和见血的快感孰强孰弱，只懂得扯她的头发撞墙，将异物塞入她喉咙，踢她柔软的肚子，用我能找到的硬物与她肉体缠绵，她的身体有力坚韧，我总觉得她能承受这一切，要加些什么，返回到我身上，我才能从无感中骗自己有所知觉。可她不理解我，她看我像在看一个疯子，她贫瘠的爱里找不到一个理由用于解释那个温柔到不会大声的人会摸着自己几近断裂的鼻梁骨坐在地上傻笑，好像听到平日mc上说了个烂笑话。鼻血被我抹了一把，沾湿了嘴唇，我感到它的凝结，从这片海市蜃楼中打着晃慢慢站直身体，她想往后缩，可这四角天空，她又能躲去哪里。她看我拿起一瓶不知谁送的精酿，用桌角开盖，泡沫和血酒混在一起。我喝了一半，将瓶子递给她，

“冰得很到位，你要不要？”  
“你真他妈有病。”  
“你爱我吗？”  
“我爱你。”

她洗去身上的血迹，把瑟缩在桌下的猫拎出来，按比例混合它们的猫粮，我收拾地上零零落落的碎片，在猫咪享受夜宵时和她上床。那天做得很尽兴也很痛，隔壁人拍了好几次墙板，猫被荷尔蒙味引着跳上床，又被我和她同吸的一支烟熏走。我的血和她的血黏在过滤嘴上，被她咬出牙印，烧出一长截灰，

“你能不能变回从前那样？”  
窗缝挤进的冷气像一团悲哀的征兆，我没看她，自顾自低喃，  
“明天要降温了。”

她披了外套摔门而出，我不关心她去哪里，转身去摸，刚才好像震动过，在黑暗里闪了一下的手机。姐姐的微信备注是她的全名，她名字后是一条与我全然无关的信息，

“我和她在一起了。”  
“恭喜，我刚在忙。”  
“那你早点休息，记得按时吃饭，别又犯了胃病。”  
“好，晚安。”

江城的晚秋冷到我需要抱紧别人才不使自己冻毙于烈风，于是我强迫自己与她撑多半年，她早已无法令我餍足，但眼下我只有这一点鸡肋可吮髓。我厌弃了她，将一团风暴斩开，父母问起，姐姐也问我有没有万全之策，我正打包好要丢的东西，于半屋废墟中和她通话，

“我不生事，也不会让她占上风罢了。”  
“你真打了她？”  
“嗯。”  
“哎……我相信你能处理好，我也帮不了你什么，无论你想回家，或是想做别的事，我都支持你。记得按时吃饭，你最近瘦了太多。”  
“我知道了。”  
她在我面前向来对自己坦诚，肯说自己的妆容失败，笨嘴拙腮，唯有后天补习歌舞，才好应她天生的好赢。  
后来她又有一日发信息给我，  
“我好像明白了，但缺了点什么。”  
她很快撤回，我也就配合她。

我开始减重，几日几日不吃食物，连水也少饮，从舞台的木地板，灯光，尖叫，喝彩中暂时充饥。她寻到空就打给我，让我汇报三餐内容，整日作息，都被我一一敷衍，直到我瘫在台上哭相丢人。她让父亲带我回家，自己也飞过来陪我。父母施展浑身解数做补品大餐给我，砂锅中的鸡汤热气不断，姐姐亲自看着我按三餐喝进胃里。几个月了，我难得睡好，醒来时家里只剩姐姐穿件棉t正眉头紧锁盯着iPad，在厨房收拾一块大理石般的牛排。  
肉块被她解冻好，均匀涂抹粉的岩盐和黑胡椒碎，她的手指细而有力，她的专注和温柔几乎让我错觉这是在对待她的爱人。她用指尖抚摸，按压，手因触凉用力而发红，筋脉尽显，我看着她的动作情不自禁吞咽口水，我的脚趾因紧张而蜷缩，双手发抖攥拳，我走近她，从背后环住她的腰肢，用下颌蹭她的衣领，已被她穿得很软的棉布，她用和我相同的洗发水，沐浴露，洗衣液，这些都提醒着她与我在同一个屋檐下度过廿年，父母给的基因，选了不同的边表达成我和她的样子。但她与我用不同的香水，吃迥异的食物，连肌肉骨骼都长成不同的两个人。  
我深深叹了一口气。

“你饿了吗？等一下就可以吃饭了。”  
“嗯。”  
“怎么了？难得你这么粘我，你知道，有什么事都可以跟我说的。”  
“姐姐。”  
我吻她的脖颈，那里有一个快要褪尽的吻痕，  
“姐姐。”  
她当然知道自己的身体上都有什么，尤其在面对父母之前，该是一点一点检查过不敢露了端倪。她指着旁边的一把绿，  
“这迷迭香怕是没有你那么好味，我昨天补了你的舞台专门去买的。”

我不敢再看她，连她的手也盯不稳，迷迭香和黄油洋葱蒜混合，我的心脏被她擦干净血水下锅，滋滋作响，

“你看这样行不行？”  
“再煎久一点吧，还不够熟。“  
“好。”

我连夜逃回中心。

她仍与往常一般和我相处，我也听得风言，她不提起我也懒得问，姐姐固执起来与我不分伯仲。我存了几个她的舞台，谁与她都比那个瞎眼找的烂人有默契的多，说起瞎眼，我也没好多少，能和她烂在一处，我毫无负担，深感荣幸。  
她终于得空造访我的房间，这是我与猫，与她人，与前任共住过的屋子，她和我挤在一起，儿时都不曾这样亲密睡觉的我们竟在大战前夕觅得一丝空闲。她逗我的猫，等我训练结束，与我长谈同塌，窝在我胸口睡熟，我心跳雷动，她一夜无梦。  
姐姐穿的艳色很配札幌的寒风冷海，我们逛CD店，挨在一起吃拉面，在人群后牵手，她懒懒散散的回握已让我足够快乐。我为她拍照，将她放在取景器中央，姐姐没在看我，她闭着眼，难得任自己短暂放纵，未遮掩她得志的喜悦傲慢，与彩虹同现。

姐姐送我的圣诞礼物着实让我吃惊，我看着那组照片几乎笑出声来，我知道我的姐姐口拙舌笨，但不知道能唱出一首好歌的她竟会蠢到如此地步，我唱念做打上演几折的大戏她都不肯学一点，没等我仔细欣赏她的齿痕，母亲先来电催促，她的车已经等在中心外了，  
“你和她谈谈，你比较懂她。我和爸爸都尽力了，真的尽力了。”

姐姐不知与父亲对峙了多久，最终他只能叹气，七尺男儿连站都不稳，泛黄的眼珠涌了泪，我赶忙搀住他，却被他退半步躲开，

“你们谈，我是不明白了，我真的不明白我造了什么孽，你们一个两个居然都……我真是，这都他妈的什么事……”  
我还没反应过来，母亲已经带着他出门，留下我和姐姐在客厅，面面相觑。

“你真够笨的，还让她留了图。”  
“我已经删过一次了，哪知道她狡兔三窟。”  
“那你准备怎么办？”  
“我被禁言了，在家躲两天咯。”  
“要用很大力气才能咬成这样。”  
“你应该很了解。”

她看着我笑，她好像无法估计这件事的严重性，她全然落了下风，毫无反手之力，我惊叹于她的愚蠢和乐观，从冰箱拿出一串葡萄给她洗净，摆好，送到她面前，

“她有还手吗？”  
“当然有。”  
“她也方式不对还说你是疯子吗？”

她沉默得就像我也给她下了禁言令，葡萄在她嘴里滚了又滚，我猜她的牙齿和舌头一定难得这样温柔对待食物，

“我去洗澡了。”  
“嗯。”

水声很急时间很慢，一只蟹都该蒸熟了她还在里面泡着，又过片晌才听她唤我，

“妹，帮我拿一下浴巾。”  
“你叫我还是叫你的猫？”  
“别闹了，快帮我拿一下，里面好闷。”  
“为什么要给你和她的猫起这个名字？”  
“她现在只是我的猫。”  
“所以为什么是这个名字。”  
“呵，谁不想养一只你在身边呢。”

我打开浴室的门，果然雾气氤氲，连她的轮廓都难辨明，这是我最熟稔的身体，不必说现在，就算我失明，我从未看过她，我也远比她更了解她。我窥探过的，珍视的，梦过的，触摸过的，偷吻过的她。  
她替我脱衣服，我的毛衣，我的衬衫，我的内衣，她解开我的腰带，我牛仔裤的拉链，褪下我的内衣丢在一边，反手打开莲蓬头拉我下水，

“八期九期十期都不如她是吗，那六期呢？我最亲爱的妹妹。”

我吻住她，想让她窒息的深吻，和儿时偷亲她不同的，我想过无数次，快十年，磨心掏肺快要发疯的吻，  
我们是一样的，我们不肯好好相爱，亦不愿好好做爱，我掐住她的脖子，抵她在墙壁，我俯视她，她挑衅我，用手撬开我的嘴唇，一颗一颗抚摸我的牙齿，被我咬住，咬出满口血腥，她吃痛，用手指钳住我的两颊，逼迫我放开她。我恨不得咬断她的手指，又不忍心她的身体有所残缺，我只想让她更完整，她缺我，从一出生就少了我在身边。我恨她不在我身边的每一刻，却又因为这些不在一起的日子更爱她。我用另一只手触摸她，被她扯下去，只往前一毫厘就能进入她，我的声音全哑，几乎是垂败的低吼，我等了太久太久，等到我几乎先逼死自己，

“那你呢，你要谁做鬼，你爱哪一个洪水滔天年月生出的的狮子座，你想吻的想咬的想抓出血痕想她痛出泪流满血的人，你要不要想好再告诉我？”  
“是你，都是你，你给我。”  
“你求我。”  
“你做梦。”  
我当然败给她，我哪里忍得她半点撩拨，只好如她所愿，如我所求，用我的手指贯穿她，  
“谁的手比较好看。”  
“你的。”  
她的回答溺毙在喘息中。

我带她出浴室，再闷下去怕是真要晕倒，我只该为她倾倒，为她失魂落魄，为她百病缠身。我托她起身，她用腿缠紧我，撕咬我的嘴唇，压着我的头使我后退。那是父母的主卧室，挂着他们去年才拍的大幅银婚纪念照，这算得到他们的祝福吗，他们愿意看我和姐姐走过几乎与人生等长的岁月吗。

她的指甲深深扎入我的背，用以惩罚我的走神，我抬起她的上半身，偏过头将她肩胛骨尾的痣连肉咬下，于是她用手指带走更多我的肉丝，我怀疑她恨不得以手作刃，剜走我的内脏，剩一颗为她跳动的心，这远比宇宙星辰动人。当人饿极时，谁还在意天空，在乎文字，在乎所有以美丑雅俗评论的客体，我只想抓住眼前的食物，勿论生熟，撕咬它，吞咽它，从口腔，食道，胃，肠都充满它。

然后我们听见，锁孔被钥匙插入，缓缓转动的咔哒声，好吵，好吵，姐姐，你叫大声些好吗，我突然发现房间里只余我的咀嚼声。我听到有人在说话，我听得懂吗，我不明白，姐姐，姐姐，是你在说话吗，你唱首歌给我听吧，我不会唱歌啊，姐姐，姐姐，

“我们回来了。”


End file.
